The Legend of Zelda: The Heroine of Time
by snowmint-peppermint
Summary: Hee. HoT. HOT! HAHA! Zelda Love people will hate this story! When Link starts his adventure, he finds this mesterious girl who shares the same destiny. . .
1. The New Girl on the Block

Snowmint: Well, here it is!!!! The final product! I know some people have been waiting a loooong time, but...sorry! I had writer's block!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Zelda! If we did, we'd buy this site and restore it to what it used to be! XD We own Ririka and Mika (If she's even in this...). They are our OC's! ^_^  
  
Snow Note: If anybody from Zelda Love is reading this, leave. You won't like it. XP And I'm trying it in Non-Script form (I'm so used to that. _). Don't be surprised if it's HORRIBLE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~**~~Hyrule, the Beginning of Ocarina of Time~~**~~  
  
*Celtic type music plays, Snowmint walks out*  
  
"Welcome to the Legend of Zelda: Heroine of Time. This story starts before Link gets Navi, before Ganondorf puts the Curse on the Great Deku Tree, before Link starts his adventure. It starts...In Gerudo Valley." *Snow walks out of the spotlight*  
  
~~**~~Gerudo Valley~~**~~  
  
"LET GO OF ME!! MAMMA! SAKI! HELP ME!" A young Gerudo screamed. "MAMMA! PLEASE!"  
  
"Shut up, girl! If I want my plan to be carried out, I shouldn't have to kill you."  
  
The young girl was paralyzed with the fear of being killed by the leader. 'No...please...no!' "MAMMA!!!!!" She now had tears in her eyes. Not only was she being handled roughly, but she feared for her mother. She knew Mamma was knocked out. Soon the tears were streaming out. "GANONDORF, I COMMAND YOU TO PUT ME DOWN NOW!" The 9-year-old yelled at her captor.  
  
"NO! You're part of my plan!"  
  
"MAMMAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Nabooru can't save you now, kid. She's being held by Twinrova."  
  
~~Later~~  
  
The girl woke up in a dark place, with none of her weapons or her harp. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Kokiri Forest, my dear..."  
  
"W-who's there?"  
  
"Queen Ghoma, who are you? You are in my lair. I shall lie dormant until a young boy comes to meet his destiny. You shall be a toy for my babies..."  
  
"I'm Ririka, the Princess-power of the Gerudos. Who is this boy you speak of?"  
  
"Aaaahh, a Gerudo girl, eh? I believe the young one's name is Link."  
  
"Link...I feel as if I've met him in my dreams...yet I've never known his name..." Ririka mused to herself.  
  
"You're a mighty attractive girl, aren't you?"  
  
"Hnn?? EEEEEEK!!" She looked at who was looking at her, and all she saw was a giant, green, goat-like eye.  
  
"Do not be afraid of me, child!"  
  
"S-sorry...I-I h-have a-arachnophobia."  
  
"I'm not really spider, you know...You're going to come with me to the vine house."  
  
"Meep!" Ririka yelped when she was picked up by the biiiig Parasitic Armored Arachnid GHOMA. (A/N: Hee...I did her scientific name...muahahaha..) When she got up there, she was sleepy from all the screaming she did a while back. She fell right asleep.  
  
~~The Next Morning~~  
  
Ririka woke up when the place started shaking, and she fell onto the foggy floor. "Owwwww..." (S: =^_^=) (Riri: Shuddup)  
  
"Shush! The Boy is coming! Get back up here!" The spider hissed. Then she sent down some web to pick her up.  
  
"Eeeeeeeew"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snow: CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY!!!! *running around in circles*  
  
Pepper: Shut up! *whacks Snow on the head with the side of a sword*  
  
Snow: I CHALLENGE THEE TO A DUEL! MUAHAHAHA!! (You can really tell I'm a lot like Nicole in 'We're in Hyrule, stupid!' and 'We're In Termina, baka!' THOSE STORIES RULE!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Pepper: I ACCEPT THY CHALLENGE! *draws swords*  
  
Snow: *takes Ririka's Double Swords* (You'll find out later!) MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Both: *start fighting*  
  
Saki: (Snow & Riri's Fairy) -_-;; R+R! The faster you do, the sooner Snowmint will write more! | | | V (You know you want to click the purple button. Muahahaha.) 


	2. Confusion in the Language Department!

Snow: YAY!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! *hands reviewers 2 lbs. of sugar* ^_^ (I'll make more personal thank you's later!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Pepper and I don't own Zelda! Snow owns Ririka, though! So NO TOUCHIE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well, here I am, in a dark place with a giant spider watching every single move I make. Well, at least Farore is with me.' (A/N: That's a Riri-ism. It means At least I still have courage) When she was thinking that, she stared at Ghoma until it sounded like the bars outside the door opened.  
  
"I believe the boy is here..." Hissed Ghoma as footsteps were heard in the hallway. "You, Ririka, stay put. I'll take care of him." Then she started that crawling thing she does on the vines. (It's really freaky) At one point Riri almost fell off of the vine nest.  
  
The door slammed, showing that "the boy" was locked inside the room. Then he looked up. (I wanna make this short, so sorry if you haven't played OoT. ^^;) Ghoma rolled her eye and dropped to the ground, causing the whole place to shake.  
  
"Link, if you use your slingshot, maybe you can stun her!" Navi said while flitting around his head. Link hit Ghoma in the eye and stunned her, slashed her with his sword, and after three times she was dead. (Told you it would be short {I actually did that once!!})  
  
"YES!! I'm free!!" Riri exclaimed as she jumped into the blue portal.  
  
"Who was that?? WAIT LINK!! Grab the healing cookie!" Navi yelled at him. Too late. He was out of the portal before she even finished the first sentence. When she got out, she finally got a good glimpse of the girl. She was around nine, DEFINITELY not from the forest, had golden hair in two high pigtails, and the same kind of Gerudo attire but with a skirt...and there was this light gauzy stuff hanging from the bottom of the top.  
  
*translation* "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Uhh...What?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!! Hylian, speak in Hylian, Ririka! I'm sorry, I forgot I wasn't home anymore. I'm a Gerudo. That's why you couldn't understand me. ^_^;;"  
  
"O_o" Link and Navi...said? I'm going with said.  
  
"Ahehehe...Sorry...Now, who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Link and this is Navi, my fairy. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ririka, princess of the Gerudos. I have a fairy...somewhere..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snow: That's all for now! ^_^ I hope you like this somewhat cliffy!!!  
  
~Snow 


End file.
